


【伉俪】关心则乱

by lxxx



Category: JJ Project
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Lactation Kink, M/M, 哺乳, 战损
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxxx/pseuds/lxxx
Summary: 纯为开车而写但车并没有开起来【大写加粗】☀☀战损预警☀☀无带球跑产乳预警☀☀☀☀战损预警☀☀无带球跑产乳预警☀☀☀☀战损预警☀☀无带球跑产乳预警☀☀如感觉不适请立刻点击×关闭网页也不要计较逻辑问题，都产乳了，还需要逻辑吗？_(:зゝ∠)_





	【伉俪】关心则乱

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想着朴绒的李安被小刀捅肾后躺在医院的情节写的  
> 李安dbq
> 
> 林饭的形象用的是前几天一张无袖的杂志图，看着特别像 *according另一位皮下* 脆弱海军  
> 稍微p了下图变成了战损海军，所以设定是 海军x小警察  
> 具体图看lofter

林在范等在医院的高级病房外，双眼盯着天花板上的白炽灯看得入神，脑子里却一片空白。他现在的感觉很不好，今天才被海军总署从那起海盗劫持事件中解救出来，虽然遭遇了各种毒打和最后的船体爆炸，但在被送到附近的医院后，也被强制进行了整套身体检查，万幸，他的伤势并不严重——只是脸上和身上一些不同程度的擦伤而已，外加轻微脑震荡——但他并不是因为自己无关痛痒的伤势而备受折磨。就在他处理完伤口后，便接到警署的电话告诉他，朴珍荣警官在今天出任务时被刺中了右腹部，现在正在他所在的医院抢救。林在范怎么也想不到自己好不容易回家后迎来的竟是这样的剧情。他把脸埋进双手里，内心默默祈祷着病房内朴珍荣的情况。

病房的门吱呀一声被推开了，医生带着几名护士走出病房，林在范连忙起身迎上去。“万幸，伤口避开了重要器官，伤者已经脱离危险了。你可以进去了。” 林在范连忙向医生道谢，快步走进病房，拉开了病床隔间外的帘子。

映入林在范眼帘的是朴珍荣瘦得快要脱相的脸，床上的人脸色苍白如纸，嘴像平常撒娇时那样微微撅起，却少了一丝红润，取而代之的是因缺水而曝起的白皮。看到朴珍荣这幅模样，林在范原本一片空白的脑子瞬间被痛苦和心疼填满。他搬了把椅子坐在朴珍荣的床头边，低下头靠近他的爱人。“珍荣儿”，他轻轻唤着，躺在床上的人没有任何回应，只有微弱的快要听不到的呼吸声。林在范伸出手，轻轻划过朴珍荣的颧骨，下颚线，朴珍荣的脸上几乎瘦得没剩什么肉，高耸的颧骨几近割手，也如刀一样搅在林在范心上。林在范知道，这不仅仅是因为朴珍荣今天受的重伤，也是因为自己前几天遭遇的意外使得迟迟没有自己消息的朴珍荣操碎了心。他不敢再看朴珍荣的脸，视线向下望去，一眼看到的确实朴珍荣快要将病号服扣子撑爆的胸口。

林在范用手摁了摁朴珍荣的胸口，柔软胀大的胸部在病号服的紧锢下仍然跳动了两下，林在范知道，因为今天的意外，朴珍荣肯定还没来得及把奶水吸出来，他仿佛能听到奶水在软肉下沉闷的晃动声。快感从脊椎冲进他体内各处，欲望盖过了心痛。林在范恨自己恨得要命，他觉得自己简直是个悲哀又可恨的混蛋，他的爱人今天在任务中被刺中左腹部，刚刚进行完手术，现在正在麻药的作用下沉睡着；而他自己…他自己已经很久没有和躺在床上的男人有肌肤之亲了，也已经很久没有尝过正在自己手掌下的甘甜液体了，他已经有些忘了那是什么滋味了。他现在想着的，只有他爱人涨得发亮的乳房。

于是，他的手不由自主摁在了朴珍荣病号服的纽扣上。他环顾四周，被白色帘子隔起来的私密空间迫使他一颗一颗加速解开了所有纽扣。林在范掀开床上人的左侧衬衫，胸口上那枚沉甸甸的乳房袒露出来，林在范甚至觉得那是一座圣洁的山，医院惨白色的灯光照在朴珍荣嫩柔苍白的皮肤上，那是皑皑白雪，覆盖在一座即将喷发的火山上，岩浆将要从山的最上面喷涌出来，将他全数覆盖，吞噬。林在范顿时觉得口干舌燥，但他还是先伸出手，从侧边握了握朴珍荣的左侧乳房，果然如他想象的一样炙热，甚至比他想象中还要柔软许多。鼓涨的乳房在他手的托握下晃动着，绵软的肉团填满他的手，里面液体也随之跳动。林在范看向乳房，像是看向一团甜软的布丁，而最上面的乳头便是那颗用做点缀的草莓巧克力。这时，朴珍荣动了动，林在范连忙松手，但他看到身下的爱人只是蹙了蹙眉，把脸转向一边，似乎是由于伤口的疼痛。林在范心疼得揉了揉朴珍荣的下唇，然后，他一条腿跪在病床侧边，另一条腿伸直，跪趴在朴珍荣的身上。他的鼻尖紧贴在朴珍荣的皮肤上，闻到了一如既然的香气，伴着血腥味。他深吸一口气，向着乳头张开嘴凑了上去。他的牙齿首先碰到了那一片柔软，这柔软引起了一阵颤栗，从牙尖传到牙根，再传到上颚处，他的牙齿开始打颤，下体也鼓了起来。但林在范并没有放弃探索，他伸出舌头，舌尖碰到了软得不像话的乳晕，瞬间，他变成了一只猫仔，在出生后第一次摸索到了猫妈妈的乳头的猫仔，本能地，他用舌头裹住整个乳晕和乳头。

朴珍荣的乳头在林在范舌尖的顶弄下被拉扁，变形，也越发炙热起来。如果此时林在范抬头，就可以看到朴珍荣变得愈发痛苦的脸，但他没有，他正全力用舌头蹂躏着朴珍荣的乳房，粗糙的舌面与乳晕上每一寸皮肤亲密接触，似乎在窥探每一个毛孔，他嘴里的唾液被身下人皮肤上的咸味沾染后，被他珍惜地悉数吞下。然而，身下人的乳房似乎也在麻药的作用下昏睡了过去，无论怎样顶弄刺激本该敏感的乳头，林在范却迟迟没有得到他想要的汁液。林在范发起狠来，左手再次托住口中的软物，舒缓地握紧又放开，试图将盛在里面的液体挤出。他的舌头和上颚也一同发力，将整个乳头向口中更深处吸去，以给它更多刺激。一片云遮住高悬在房间外天空上的月，黑夜正吞噬着一切，除了林在范和朴珍荣所在的小小隔间，林在范觉得，此时此刻，世界寂静地仿佛只剩下他们两个，这一刻，他所能听到的，只有朴珍荣的心跳声，还有舌头触碰乳头，唾液发挥作用的声音。

突然，像是潮水决堤般，甜而腥的味道突破某道防线，喷渤进林在范的口腔之中，这味道慰藉着他口中的每一寸味蕾。林在范在这味道的刺激下猛的掐住朴珍荣的腰，指甲陷进肉里，他的下体也瞬间硬得发痛，抵在朴珍荣的大腿边，轻轻研磨着。同时，他欣喜若狂地用力吮吸起朴珍荣的乳头，更多的液体流进他嘴里，他甚至来不及吞咽——潮水一旦决堤，便会成为胆大妄为的猛兽，肆意侵犯着每一寸皮肤——未被吞咽的乳汁四处流淌着，向下淌，将林在范的下巴浸泡其中；向外侧淌，大片的奶汁打湿了朴珍荣的病号服甚至床单。没过多时，他未被病号服包裹住的白皙皮肤上，尽是一道道乳白色的奶渍。林在范轻轻用大手盖住身下人腹部被纱布包裹的伤口，以防乳汁流进去。他大口吞咽着乳汁，另一只手隔着病号服大力揉捏起另一侧乳房。这时，他听到窸窸窣窣地响动，那是发梢扫过枕套的声音，于是，他恋恋不舍地抬起头，细长地双眸对上身下人半睁着的眼睛——身下人正费力的支起头来看向他；由于刚从昏迷中醒来，他原本黑亮的眼睛仿佛朦了一层雾，这层雾覆盖的下方满是因伤口带来的痛苦，当然，还有刚醒来就因眼前发生的一切所带来的震惊和困惑。朴珍荣似乎不确定他该对眼前所见的状况作何反应，于是，他费力地从喉间吞吐出了一句，“哥？” 

林在范仍然看着自己的爱人，此时，他的爱人面容清秀却因伤而憔悴，那张仿佛永远是高中生的脸与淌满乳汁的身体相映，使得整个人显得越发淫糜。林在范正头脑一团乱麻，不知该如何向自己的爱人解释目前的状况，而那句沙哑的“哥”像是一把剪刀，一下剪断了林在范脑中的思考和理智；也引得他的下体刹那间被打湿。他再次趴下去，狠狠吸入一口朴珍荣的乳汁，引发朴珍荣一声粗重的吸气声；他并没有理会，而是含住这口乳汁，吻向了朴珍荣唇。乳汁的味道瞬间包裹住两个人的唇，朴珍荣睁大眼睛看向身上的爱人，唇却不由自主地迎接着林在范，牙关轻而易举地被身上人的舌尖撬开，那人用舌头全数把含住的液体喂给自己，于是，他的口腔内也被腥甜的味道填满。朴珍荣半张着嘴，接收着林在范的哺育，他的双眸早已因胸口处的疼痛和酥麻而失神，机械性地跟随着林在范移动着；他这样的默许使得林在范再接再厉，秉承着“你一口我一口”的原则，将源源不断涌出的乳汁小口小口地含进嘴里，悉数渡给朴珍荣。朴珍荣没有连着输液管的手无力地搭在林在范的后脑上，林在范的每一次吮吸，都带得朴珍荣手指微微用力，夹起他的头发。

很快，朴珍荣的两个乳房都不再饱胀，两颗乳头在无数次蹂躏下肿得像两颗小小的樱桃。林在范最后怜爱地亲了亲两枚乳尖，抬起头来，凑近身下人的脸。他们俩的脸离得很近，近到林在范可以看到朴珍荣的嘴角，下巴，甚至鼻尖上，都蹭上了泛白的奶渍。此时，朴珍荣已经逐渐清醒也回过神来，正双眸羞赧地望向旁边，不敢与林在范对视。林在范低下头，与爱人蹭了蹭鼻尖，下身一直硬得发紧的巨物也隔着病号服向股沟蹭去。朴珍荣立刻夹紧了双腿，隔着病号服和内裤，他仍能感受到粗大柱身持续胀硬所带来的炙热，他的大腿内侧早已被那柱身摩挲得破皮。“哥…“，朴珍荣皱起眉，可怜巴巴得向他哥哀求着，努力抬头将嘴唇蹭向林在范。林在范本来也只是试探，看到朴珍荣这样自然热切回吻住还带着奶腥味的双唇。“乖，哥今天不要。”他这样保证，探出身子伸手关掉了头顶的白炽灯，然后顺势侧躺下来。他一只手臂伸进朴珍荣的颈下，另一只环住腰，帮朴珍荣侧躺过来后，便把爱人抱了个满怀。他们终于又在一起了，林在范想，他的手伸进病号服的后领口，贴在爱人的背上，手指指腹一下下摩挲着背，他不敢去想，如果自己失去朴珍荣会怎样。而同时，朴珍荣伸出手触摸到林在范额头上的伤口。“哥，你受伤了”，对面人突然这样说，林在范笑笑，抓住那只还在轻抚自己伤口的手，“我没事”，他亲了亲那只手，“睡吧”。


End file.
